


Love Can't Do Everything

by LaPlume



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, F/M, He's still a genius tho, IDEK what to do with these tags anymore, IS SUPPOSED TO BE ANGSTY, P.S. Daddy Stark and Mama Stark ain't dead, Something tragic is gonna happen, Tony is a high schooler, rushed plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume/pseuds/LaPlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this High School AU (I know, it sucks, why High School?) you meet Tony in this app you use to rant about classmates and teachers. Then when he invites you for lunch, you find out that he isn't just that 'guy who sleeps during Bio class'. And in the following days you also discover that he was going to be a big part of your life. Idek how to summary. Also there are mentions of self harm. Pls read at your own risk. Jk, I promise to make this a great story. (P.s. I need betas :''>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!!!
> 
> HI! So, I think this is my first time doing Marvel related and recently, I fell in love with the idea of High School Tony trying to impress the girl he likes. With the help of the H.S. Avengers of course haha. I'm not good at reader-inserts so please forgive me. Also, so far, only the prologue will be first person. I'm still thinking if I should still use first person view for the rest of the chapters.

  


* _1 new notification*_

I woke up to the sound of a bell. I looked around and saw light coming from my phone. I quickly reached out to grab it and slightly covered my eyes to protect them from the brightness. I tapped on the notification and unlocked my phone, showing me that someone starred and commented on my post in Expresso.

There was this user named ‘IlFerro’ and their profile picture was that of a fat gray cat. They apparently starred and commented about my rant about this kid from school I hated. They said “OMG, ARE YOU A SPARROW TOO? I THINK I KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT. WANNA TALK ABOUT IT THROUGH PRIVATE CONVOS???”

The sparrow was our school’s secret mascot, so this person could only know that if they were a student at my school. At first I was skeptic and hesitated before commenting back, but I found the confidence to type a new comment. ‘Yeah, sure, I’ll just go create a new chat’. Then immediately after sending that, IlFerro starred it.

‘Hey’ I typed.

‘Hi, you were talking about Ben in your rant right?’ they replied.

I was surprised that this person knew who I was talking about. Who is this anyways? ‘Yeah, but who are you?’

‘Oh sorry, I’m Tony, you know, from Bio? I sit by the back most of the time.’

‘That guy who was always sleeping?’

‘FYI, I WAS NOT SLEEPING. I WAS CHECKING EXPRESSO’

‘Okay, chill haha. How did you find my account?’

‘I know a lot of things about you that you don’t know (Y/N) (L/N) ;)’

To say that I was weirded out was an understatement. ‘WTF????’

‘HAHAHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING. OMG HAHAHA’

Yep, I’m still weirded out. Then he sent me a new message

‘Want to join me for lunch tomorrow to rant about more about those annoying little shits?’

Hmm, I should give this a try. ‘Sure, where do I meet you?’

‘In front of our Bio classroom’

Why does this feel like a date?


	2. So it is a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels rushed (well it kinda is but still) I just got news that I don't have classes tom. Sorry!!!

 

          *9:00 A.M.*

‘Okay, 2 more periods before I meet Tony. No pressure. Right?’ I shake my head ‘(Y/N) why are you so nervous? It’s just lunch with Tony. Nothing nerve-wracking about that right? Ah fuck it.’

“(Y/N)!!!” Who the fuck dares to call me while I’m debating if lunch with Tony is weird? “(Y/N)! I just came to remind you about our lunch date later.” Well fuck, it’s the devil himself. Tony winked at me as he said that.

“What? Date?” I said. He pouted, ‘Ummm wtf???’, “You forgot? And here I was, preparing a speech about how I hate the people here because they’re assholes. I even used some of the words I used in Expresso”. “Well, I wouldn’t consider it a date since we were just going to talk about people we hate. And I prefer if dates weren’t happening in cafeterias and weren’t about people we hate” I started walking to my next class

Tony caught up to me and had this mischievous look in his eyes. “Well, I could arrange something for your first condition. For the second, I think we can just make that a sub-topic and talk about us then.” Wait. Hold up! Is THE TONY STARK flirting with ME???

“Tony if I didn’t know any better and if I didn’t speak with you in Expresso, I would think you were flirting with me” I replied. “Darling, who said I wasn’t?” Of course, how could I forget? Ever since he and Pepper broke up (actually even while they were together) he was super flirty. Now people are gonna think you’re using that as an advantage to get with him. Stupid move (Y/N).

“Uhh. Wow, um. I don’t know how to respond to that.” I said blushing. Wait, what? Blushing? Why am I blushing? “How about you respond by agreeing to go out with me later at lunch?” he said, his arm going around my shoulders.

Goddammit this guy I swear to God. “Well, sure I’ll try. I’ll have to ask Clint first.” I said. “What? Why do you have to ask Robin Hood?” I gave him my ‘are you kidding me’ look. “Tony he’s my cousin who I live with under the same roof. I think it’s a clear rule that I have to ask permission from him whenever I go somewhere besides school, home, or that convenience store near my house.”

He was silent for a moment and looked like he was contemplating something. “What about I ask him right now? I have next period with him.” he offered. “WHAT?! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?” I yelled, catching the attention of many gossiping cheerleaders near me.

I pulled him down and whispered to him “Are you serious? No, he is never going to let me live that down.” “What’s wrong with that?” he asked. “Remember that time when Clint went to school wearing the clothes he wore the day before?”

He was looking at me and seemed to be thinking about it “Let me guess, you kicked him out of your house?” I started laughing and said “Good idea but no. His ex threw him out of her house and I locked him out of our house and texted him how much of a loser he was for bragging that he was gonna get laid then failing.”

Tears started forming at the corner of my eyes and as I observed Tony was the same. “You are a devil.” he said while laughing. Sadly, we arrived in front of my classroom. “Welp, I’m here. And you have what class right now supposedly?” he thought for a while and said “I have History right now, so see you later babe.” then started walking away after sending me a wink.

“Oh that reminds me, gotta text Clint that I have to leave for lunch.” I whisper to myself.

‘Hey Clint, I have to leave school for a little while later during lunch. K?’

‘Why?’

‘I’m meeting up with a friend.’

‘Sure but get me some McNuggets.’

‘Sure.’ I replied. Wow, that was surprisingly fast. Okay, now to prepare myself for this shithole called Math class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already starting chapter 2. Probs gonna post it next next week???

**Author's Note:**

> Idek if people readthese, but still, yeah, this was the prologue of my new story. I hope you like it, don't forget to leave a comment, bookmark this story and subscribe to it. Pls haha. Also kudos pls. I might update this twice a month, depends on the amount of school work I have. oh and if you really can't wait and if I seem to haven't updated it for a month, email me at paulinekim0428@gmail.com so that I would be reminded that I have a story in ao3 hahahahahahaha.


End file.
